1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheeled device for transporting of articles. More particularly, the invention discloses a furniture dolly designed to transport and hold musical equipment, adjustable in length to accommodate varying sizes of equipment, and having a shelf which can be adjustably raised or lowered to suit requirements of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,196, issued Jan. 3, 1956 to Breitenbach, discloses a portable rack having a pair of wheels seen in the right-hand side of FIG. 1 to be attached to side rails so as to be vertically adjustable with the rails. However, it does not appear from the Breitenbach disclosure that the side rails together with the wheels are intended to be lifted from the bottom to the top of the corner posts of the rack so as to permit a weight to be supported adjacent the bottom of the rack during movement from one location to another, and adjacent the top of the rack during use of the device as a shelf.
Other patents related to the subject matter of the present invention include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,162, May 28, 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,819, Oct. 14, 1941 U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,622, Dec. 8, 1942 U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,647, Feb. 24, 1948 U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,623, Sept. 18, 1962